sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Русский язык
}} |страны = Россия, страны СНГ, Грузия, Латвия, Литва, Эстония, Израиль, Монголия, Финляндия, страны Восточной Европы, Германия, Австрия, Франция, США |регионы = Южная Осетия, Абхазия, Приднестровье, мегаполисы США, Канады, КНР, Австралии, Шпицберген. |официальный язык = Статья 68, пункты 1 и 2 Конституции РФ Статья 17 Конституции Беларуси Статья 7, пункт 2 Конституции Казахстана Статья 10, пункт 2 Конституции Киргизии В Таджикистане русскому языку вернули прежний статус (частично признанное государство) (частично признанное государство) Приднестровье (непризнанное государство) : * АТО Гагаузия * АТО Приднестровьене контролируется центральными властями Молдавии : * 15px Жудец Тулча ** коммуна Каракалиу ** коммуна Слава Черкеза ** коммуна Сарикёй ** коммуна Журиловка ** коммуна К. А. Росетти ** коммуна Кришан * 15px Жудец Констанца ** коммуна Гиндерешть * 15px Жудец Сучава ** коммуна Мушеница :Закон Украины «Об основах государственной языковой политики», статья 7, пункт 2 * border|22px Днепропетровская область * border|22px Донецкая область * border|22px Запорожская область * border|22px Луганская область * border|22px Николаевская область * border|22px Одесская область * border|22px Харьковская область * border|22px Херсонская область * border|22px СевастопольГородской совет Севастополя присвоил русскому языку статус регионального — «Корреспондент», 16 августа 2012 года. * border|22px АР Крым (ряд официальных функций)Конституция Автономной Республики Крым, глава 3 (один из шести рабочих языков) * * * 22px|border|Всемирная организация здравоохранения ВОЗ * 22px|border|Международная организация гражданской авиации ИКАО * 22px|border|Всемирная организация интеллектуальной собственности ВОИС * 22px|border|Международный союз электросвязи МСЭ * 22px|border|Всемирная метеорологическая организация ВМО * 22px|Продовольственная и сельскохозяйственная организация ООН ФАО * МФСР 22px|border|ЕврАзЭС ЕврАзЭС 22px|border|Организация договора о коллективной безопасности ОДКБ 22px|ШОС ШОС 22px|Секретариат Договора об Антарктике СДА border|22px ОБСЕ border|22px ИСО 22px МУС ГУАМУстав Организации за демократию и экономическое развитие — ГУАМ Союзное государство |регулирующая организация = Институт русского языка РАН (Москва, Россия) |число носителей = Родной язык Россия: 118,6 млн чел. (2010)Итоги Всероссийской переписи населения 2010 года, том 4, таблица 8, страница 232 Мир (оценка): 161,7 млн чел. (2013)Ethnologue. Languages of the World. Statistical Summaries Второй язык Россия: 18,9 млн чел. (2010)Как разность между общим числом говорящих и числом говорящих, для которых русский является родным языком. Мир (оценка): 110,0 млн чел. (2009)Ethnologue. Languages of the World. Russian Общее число Россия: 137,5 млн чел. (2010)Итоги Всероссийской переписи населения 2010 года, том 4, таблица 3, страницы 25-28 Мир (оценка): 254,0 млн чел. (2009)Как сумма числа говорящих, для которых русский является родным, и числа говорящих, для которых русский является вторым языком. |рейтинг = Родной язык: 8''' (2009) Общее число: '''5 (2009) |категория = Языки Евразии |классификация = * Индоевропейская семья :* Балто-славянская ветвь ::* Славянская группа :::* Восточнославянская подгруппа Курсивом выделена гипотетическая группа языков. Родственные языки: украинский, белорусский |письмо = кириллица (русский алфавит) |ГОСТ 7.75-97 = рус 570 }} |49487833}} Ру́сский язы́к относится к восточной группе славянских языков, принадлежащих индоевропейской семье языков. Он является официальным языком России, Белоруссии, Казахстана и Кыргызстана, а также региональным в некоторых регионах Украины. Также является восьмым языком в мире по численности владеющих им как родным и пятым языком в мире по общей численности говорящихРусский язык: история и общая характеристика. Русский язык — национальный язык русского народа, основной язык международного общения в центральной Евразии, в Восточной Европе, в странах бывшего Советского Союза, один из рабочих языков ООН. Он является наиболее распространённым славянским языком и самым распространённым языком в Европе — географически и по числу носителей языка как родного. Занимает четвёртое место среди самых переводимых языков, а также — седьмое место среди языков, на которые переводится большинство книг. В 2013 году русский язык вышел на второе место среди самых популярных языков ИнтернетаLenta.ru: Русский язык стал вторым по популярности в интернете, 21 марта 2013. Для фонологического строя русского языка характерны разветвлённая система согласных фонем (37 фонем, в большинстве своём парных по признакам твёрдости-мягкости и глухости-звонкости) и значительно менее сложная, исторически упростившаяся, система гласных (всего 5, в другой традиции — 6 фонем) при разнообразии позиционных видоизменений и тех, и других. Слоговыми являются обычно гласные звуки. Ударение — динамическое, или силовое (один из слогов словоформы — ударный — выделяется среди прочих более напряжённой артикуляцией), разноместное (не прикреплённое к какому-либо определённому слогу по отношению к началу или концу словоформы), подвижное (в разных формах одного слова могут быть ударными разные слоги и разные морфемы). Русский язык согласно морфологической типологии относится к флективным синтетическим языкам, то есть грамматические значения лексем в нём передаются с помощью аффиксов, несущих одновременно несколько грамматических значений, например, для существительных окончания несут информацию о роде, числе и падеже словоформы. Комплекс наук о русском языке называется лингвистической русистикой, которая является частью более широкой страноведческой дисциплины, называемой русистикой. Лингвогеография Положение русского языка в мире В XX веке русский язык вошёл в число так называемых мировых (глобальных) языков. Распространение русского языка географически и территориально было во многом следствием деятельности Российской империи, затем СССР, а ныне Российской Федерации, которая является крупнейшим по площади суверенным государством планеты. Официальный статус thumb|right|400px| Русский язык является государственным и официальным языком в следующих государствах: Россия, Белоруссия (наряду с белорусским), частично признанная Южная Осетия (наряду с осетинским) и непризнанная Приднестровская Молдавская Республика (наряду с молдавским и украинским). Русский язык считается официальным языком государственных учреждений (но ниже государственного по статусу) в следующих государствах: Казахстан, Киргизия, частично признанная Абхазия. В ряде административных единиц Молдавии, Румынии и Украины русский признан одним из официальных языков. В Таджикистане русский язык является по конституции «языком межнационального общения». В некоторых округах штата Нью-Йорк на русский язык должны переводиться документы, связанные с выборами. В Узбекистане русский язык используется в органах ЗАГСа.Узбекским ЗАГСам разрешили использовать русский язык Русский язык имел государственный или официальный статус также в ряде исторических государств. Русский язык является также официальным и рабочим языком в ряде международных организаций, к ним относятся: ООН и некоторые её дочерние организации, ОБСЕ, СНГ, ШОС, ЕврАзЭС, СДА, ОДКБ, ИСО, ЕЭП, ГУАМ. Социологические данные До 1991 года русский язык был языком межнационального общения СССР, де-факто исполняя функции государственного языка. Продолжает использоваться в странах, ранее входивших в состав СССР, как родной для большей части населения и как язык межнационального общения. В местах компактного проживания эмигрантов из стран бывшего СССР (Израиль, Германия, Канада, США, Австралия и др.) выпускаются русскоязычные периодические издания, работают радиостанции и телевизионные каналы, открываются русскоязычные школы, где активно преподают русский (например, Шевах-Мофет). В Израиле русский язык изучается в старших классах некоторых средних школ как второйРоссийское образование для иностранных граждан иностранный язык. В странах Восточной Европы до конца 80-х годов XX века русский язык был основным иностранным языком в школах. В социологическом исследовании Института Гэллапа (Gallup, Inc), посвящённом отношению к русскому языку в постсоветских государствах; 92 % населения в Белоруссии, 83 % на Украине, 68 % в Казахстане и 38 % в Киргизии выбрали русский язык для заполнения анкеты при проведении опроса. Институт обозначил этот раздел исследования как «Russian as the Mother Tongue» (Русский язык как родной язык). Словесные построения вопросов и практические сложности проведения опросов могли внести ошибки или предвзятость в результатыRussian Language Enjoying a Boost in Post-Soviet States — … In addition to sampling error, question wording and practical difficulties in conducting surveys can introduce error or bias into the findings of public opinion polls.. По данным, опубликованным в журнале «Language Monthly» (№ 3 стр.17 за 1997 г.), по подсчетам американского исследователя Дж. Вебера, по всему миру на момент к 1990-х годам, владело русским языком 297 млн человек (что ставило его на 5-е место по распространённости), из них 160 млн считали его родным (8-е место в мире)The World’s Most Widely Spoken Languages. Русский язык — один из шести официальных языков ООН. Общее количество русскоязычных в мире по оценке 1999 года — около 167 млн , ещё около 110 млн человек владеют русским языком как вторым. На русском языке были произнесены первые слова в космосе. Во время пилотируемого полёта в космическое пространство Юрий Гагарин 12 апреля 1961 г. в 9:52 при проверке связи произнёс: «Самочувствие отличное. Слышу вас отлично. Полёт проходит хорошо.» В настоящее время русский язык неофициально является языком международного общения при пилотируемых полётах на околоземной орбитеАмериканских астронавтов обязали учить русский языкEnglish Language the Latest Casualty of Space RaceВ Британии возмутились «унижением» астронавтов США: «победителей космической гонки» заставляют учить русский языкNasa now hiring astronauts again… but applicants must know RUSSIANРусский на орбите. Разговорный русский язык обязательно изучают все работающие на МКС космонавтыТелеканал «Культура». Всемирный день авиации и космонавтики. Согласно опубликованным в журнале Демоскоп в 2006 году исследованиям зам. директора по научной работе Центра социологических исследований Минобрнауки России Арефьева А. Л.Сведения об авторе, Арефьев А. Л., русский язык постепенно теряет свои позиции как в мире в целом, так и в России в частностиА. Арефьев. В странах Азии, Африки и Латинской Америки наш язык стремительно утрачивает свою рольА. Арефьев. Будет ли русский в числе мировых языков в будущем?А. Арефьев. Падение статуса русского языка на постсоветском пространствеА. Арефьев. Меньше россиян — меньше русскоговорящих. В 2012 году Арефьев А. Л. опубликовал новое исследование «Русский язык на рубеже XX-ХХI веков», где подтвердил свой вывод о тенденции дальнейшего ослабления позиций русского языка во всех регионах ЗемлиРусский язык на рубеже XX-ХХI веков — М.: Центр социального прогнозирования и маркетинга, 2012. — 482 стр.. В 2006 году автор прогнозировал уменьшение численности владеющих русским языком к 2025 году в России до 110 млн чел., а в мире — до 152 млн чел, но в 2012 году пересмотрел свой прогноз в сторону более оптимистических оценок (при сохранении общей негативной тенденции) и продлил его до 2050 года — к 2025 году автор прогнозировал уменьшение численности владеющих русским языком в мире до 215 млн чел., а к 2050 году — до 130 млн чел.. В странах бывшего СССР русский язык постепенно заменяется местными языкамижурнал «Демоскоп». Русский язык — советский язык?, а распространенность русского языка в мире сокращается в связи с уменьшением количества русских и убылью общего населения Россиижурнал «Демоскоп». Где есть потребность в изучении русского языка. В самой России увеличивается популярность английского языка, а русский язык теряет популярность среди мигрантовжурнал «Демоскоп». Мария Голубкова. «Российская газета — Неделя». О мигрантах и русском языке. Обновленный график, тенденции распространения русского языка в XX веке и в первой четверти ХХI века от «Центра социологических исследований» (оценка и прогноз 2012 года), стр. 431 в работе «Русский язык на рубеже XX-ХХI веков». По данным переписи 2010 года в России владение русским языком написали 138 млн чел. (99,4 %), а при переписи 2002 года аналогичный показатель составлял 142,6 млн чел. (99,2 %). Среди горожан русским языком владели 101 млн чел. (99,8 %), а в сельской местности — 37 млн чел. (98,7 %)Демоскоп Weekly. Об итогах Всероссийской переписи населения 2010 года. Сообщение Росстата. Электронная база данных реестра переводов «Index Translationum» насчитывает более двух млн записей относительно 500 000 авторов и 78 000 издателей в 148 странах мира; её данные свидетельствуют, что русский является одним из самых переводимых языков в мире. Среди языков, на которые переводится большинство книг, русский на седьмом месте. Среди языков, с которых чаще всего переводят, русский на четвёртом месте . Изменение удельного веса владеющих русским языком в общей численности населения Земли в 1900—2010 годах (оценка)Русский язык на рубеже XX-ХХI веков — М.: Центр социального прогнозирования и маркетинга, 2012. — стр. № 387. Диалекты В пределах европейской части России ещё в XV веке сложились две большие группировки говоров — северное наречие и южное наречие, характеризуемые рядом чётких изоглосс (например, для севера характерно оканье, взрывное g, форма родительного падежа у жоны, такие слова, как зыбка, озимь, лаять, для юга — аканье, фрикативное γ, форма у жене, а в тех же значениях употребляются слова люлька, зеленя, брехать), а также промежуточные среднерусские говоры (например, в Москве принято взрывное g и окончание родительного падежа ''-ы'', как на севере, но аканье, как на юге). Для территории позднего формирования (азиатская часть РФ, Поволжье, Кавказ) характерно отсутствие чёткого деления диалектных зон, пестрота небольших ареалов, восходящих к речи переселенцев из разных регионов, а также черты, отражающие смешение разных диалектов. Среднерусские говоры (прежде всего, московский) легли в основу русского литературного языка. Художественной литературы и периодической печати на других диалектах нет. Изначально диалектные различия были не сильными и не препятствовали взаимопониманию, поскольку предки русских всегда населяли, в основном, равнины (Восточно-Европейскую (Русскую)), а поэтому контакты между ними не прекращались в силу географических причин. Стандартизации устной речи способствовало распространение СМИ в XX веке, введение всеобщего образования, масштабная межрегиональная миграция населения. Традиционные говоры сохраняются только сельским населением (старшее поколение). В устной речи городского населения, среднего поколения, молодёжи есть практически только некоторые различия в произношении, которые постепенно нивелируются под влиянием централизованного теле- и радиовещания, а также в лексике. Русский язык, как и другие крупные языки мира, имеет свои разговорные варианты (официально не закреплённые и пока даже мало изученные лингвистами) за пределами РФ — в Прибалтике, Белоруссии, на Украине, в Молдавии, государствах Закавказья и Средней Азии. В юго-восточной Европе в силу близкородственности украинского и белорусского языков имеет место сильное смешение речи и возникают диалектные формы русско-украинского суржика или русско-белорусской трасянки. В свою очередь, на территории Центральной Азии, в частности, в Киргизии и Узбекистане, русская речь достаточно консервативна и до недавнего времени сохраняла форму 30-х гг. XX века (даже в речи русскоязычных представителей других национальностей — татар, корейцев, армян). Это часто характерно для «островов» языкового сообщества в неродственном (в данном случае — неславянском, тюркоязычном) языковом окружении. Русская речь Казахстана несёт в себе влияние казахского языка. А именно меняется правописание городов, вводятся жаргоны. Свои лингвистические особенности имеет речь русской эмигрантской диаспоры (различных поколений) в дальнем зарубежье. Довольно своеобразными являются крайне изолированные диалекты первопоселенцев Аляски.Ученые обнаружили на Аляске самый изолированный диалект русского языка — ZN,UA, 27 мая 2013 В ряде государств постсоветского пространства отмечено исходящее от правительственных инстанций стремление регулировать отдельные элементы русского языка, даже несмотря на непризнание этими государствами официального статуса за русским языком (например, на Украине — управление в Украине, из Украины вместо преобладающего и считающегося нормативным в России на Украине, с Украины, см. Русский язык на Украине). Поскольку такие изменения вносятся несогласованно, то реально они влияют на русский язык только на территории соответствующего государства. Смешанные и производные языки Русский язык послужил основой для многих социолектов и смешанных языков: * Суржик — смешанная речь, распространённая на территории современной Украины (и в пограничных с ней районах России ) как в городской, так и особенно в сельской местности с русско-украинской лексикой и украинской фонетикой и в меньшей степени грамматикой, отличная как от литературного русского (фонетикой), так и литературного украинского языков (лексикой). * Трасянка — смешанная речь в Белоруссии, образованная по типу суржика с преимущественно белорусской грамматикой и фонетикой, но с русским лексическим влиянием. * Язык русскоязычных эмигрантов в Германии, псевдо-пиджин русского и немецкого языков. * Рунглийский язык (рунглиш) — русская речь англоязычных стран, псевдопиджин русского и английского языков. * Руссенорск — настоящий пиджин, ныне вымерший, сложившийся на основе норвежской грамматики и русской лексики и исполнявший роль лингва франка на Кольском полуострове Российской империи. * Кяхтинский язык — вымерший русско-китайский пиджин, сложившийся, преимущественно, на основе русской лексики и китайской грамматики в пограничных с Китаем районах Забайкалья и Приамурья. * Говорка — таймырский пиджин, служивший средством общения русских, нганасанов, ненцев и энцев. * Русскопонтийский — псевдопиджин русскоязычного населения современной Греции. * Алеутско-медновский язык — смешанный русско-алеутский язык алеутов острова Медный. * В Казахстане, Эстонии и т. п. со времён Советского Союза, наблюдается смешение кодов: спонтанное проникновение слов русского языка в речь на других языках (не заимствование). Русская ненормативная лексика и «давай» вместо «до свидания» в эстонском и латышском языке. Такое встречается не только среди нацменьшинств (например, корейцев и немцев), но и в разговорной речи казахов, живущих в городах. Возникающие языковые системы не считаются особыми языками и специального названия не имеют. * Характерные особенности имеет русский язык Причерноморья, особенно русский язык Одессы, ставший предметом специальных исследованийМечковская Н. Б. Русский язык в Одессе: Вчера, сегодня, завтра: Рецензия: Степанов, Є.М. Російське мовлення Одеси. Одеса: Одеський національний університет ім. I.I. Мечникова, 2004 // Russian Linguistics.—2006.—Vol. 30.—No. 2.—Р. 263; Смирнов В. П. «Одесский язык», издательство «Полиграф», Одесса, 2008 г. и отразившийся в фельетонах и художественной литературе (например, у В. М. Дорошевича, И. Э. Бабеля, Ильфа и Петрова, О. И. Губаря). Для него характерно влияние украинских диалектов, в речи евреев — идиш, специфические иностранные заимствования, фонетика. * «Жаргон падонков» («Падонкаффский» сленг) — распространившийся в Рунете в начале XXI века стиль употребления русского языка с фонетически почти верным, но грамматически нарочито неправильным написанием слов (т. н. эрративом). Название языка [[Файл:Russkiy iazyk Azbuka Burtsov.svg|thumb|Написание (роуськїи ıазыкъ) из азбуки Бурцова (твёрдый и мягкий знаки переданы паерком), 1637 год]] У русского языка, помимо его современного названия, существовали ещё два других: российский и великорусский. Первый был образован от греческого названия Руси — России, — и активно употреблялся лишь в XVIII веке. Второй возник от топонима Великороссия и вышел из употребления после 1917 года (хотя такие сочетания, как великорусские диалекты, могут встречаться и в современной научной литературе). Классификация Русский язык принадлежит к восточной подгруппе славянских языков, входящих в состав индоевропейской семьи языков. История Современные лексические и грамматические черты русского языка — результат длительного взаимодействия различных восточнославянских диалектов, распространённых на великорусской территории, и церковнославянского языка, возникшего в результате адаптации на русской почве языка первых христианских книг IX—XI вв. («старославянского языка»). Праславянский язык Предположительно, в III тыс. до н. э. в индоевропейской языковой семье выделился протославянский диалект, во II тыс. до н. э. трансформировавшийся в праславянский язык. В VI—VII вв. н. э. он распался на три группы: восточную, западную и южную . Кирилл и Мефодий В IX веке н. э. Кирилл и Мефодий, канонизированные позже церковью, создали церковно-славянскую азбуку. Если первоначально церковно-славянская азбука использовалась лишь для перевода и написания христианских богослужебных книг для священнослужителей, то впоследствии азбука стала использоваться и в художественной литературе. Древнерусский язык На основе восточнославянского (называемого также древнерусским) языка в XIV—XV веках сложились русский, украинский и белорусский языки (группы диалектов); ряд древнерусских диалектных особенностей, различающих впоследствии три восточнославянских языка, появился раньше этого времени. В XVI—XVII веках сложились северно- и южновеликорусское наречие и промежуточные средневеликорусские говоры. Церковнославянский язык с самого начала являлся (и до сих пор является) языком православного богослужения; долгое время он занимал доминирующее положение в письменной сфере в целом. В XIV—XVIII веках письменным, а долгое время и официальным языком Великого княжества Литовского был западнорусский письменный язык («рус(с)ки язык», «проста мова», «россійская бесѣда»), который, несмотря на то, что имел в своей основе белорусский и украинский субстрат, подвергался сильному влиянию польского и церковнославянского (по тогдашней терминологии «славенского» или «славенорос(сий)ского» ) языков. При этом образовались два варианта «простой мовы»: белорусский, более полонизированный, и украинский, более славянизированный . Тем не менее, «проста руска мова» была не разговорным языком, а книжным искусственным, которым так же нужно было овладевать, как и церковнославянским . Старейшие литературные памятники в истории русского языка — Новгородский кодекс (1-й четверти XI века), Остромирово евангелие (1056/1057 г.) на церковнославянском языке и берестяные грамоты (с XI века) на древненовгородским диалекте. Позднейшие памятники удельно-феодальной Руси отражают особенности областных говоров; так, памятники новгородские и псковские фиксируют «цоканье» (мену «ц» и «ч» или совпадение их в одном каком-либо звуке), новгородское произношение « », как «и» (что отлагается в памятниках как мена « » и «и»); аканье находит своё отражение в московских памятниках с XIV в.; мена « » и «е» (при отсутствии параллельной мены « » и «и») присуща памятникам, возникавшим на территории южно- и средне-русских говоров, и т. п. Учитывая показания памятников и проверяя их данными сравнительного изучения русских диалектов, можем восстановить такие главнейшие этапы в развитии грамматического строя русского языка XIV—XVII веков. # Утрата категории двойственного числа (напоминанием о форме двойственного числа у существительных мужского рода, является употребление с числительными два, три, четыре, оба, пол-'' и ''полтора особой формы, в большинстве случаев совпадающей с формой родительного падежа единственного числа, но иногда отличающейся от неё ударением: два зверя, шара, шага, часа; реликтами двойственного числа являются также современные формы колени, очи, плечи, уши и ряд других). # Утрата кратких форм прилагательного в косвенных падежах (в современном языке такие формы сохраняются в застывших выражениях типа на босу ногу, средь бела дня, к едрене фене и др.). # Широкое развитие и закрепление в письменных памятниках более поздней эпохи (с XVI—XVII веков) формы творительного падежа имён существительных и прилагательных, входящих в составное сказуемое (тип «он был учителем»). # Устранение чередований согласных в основах на велярные: (дат. п. ед.), на вм. старых — , на . # Взаимное влияние склонений имён с основами на твёрдые и мягкие согласные: землѣ (дат. п. ед. ч.), землёю (твор. п. ед. ч.) вместо старых — земли, землею. # Упрощение системы прошедших времён. # Создание категории деепричастия. # В области управления падежными формами существительных на протяжении XIII—XVII веков замечается увеличение и развитие конструкций с предлогами. # Развитием строя речи является также развитие сложноподчинённых предложений. Ср., например, сложносочинённую конструкцию предложения из летописи (XIV век): «Заложи Ярославъ городъ великый, у негоже града суть златыя врата», с современной сложноподчинённой: «Ярослав заложил большой город, в котором были золотые ворота». Современный русский язык Современный русский язык (стандартный вариант, в русской традиции известный как литературный язык) сформировался примерно на рубеже XVIII—XIX веков. Из последующих изменений следует выделить реформу русского правописания 1918 года, а также менее существенные изменения 1956 года. Письменность и алфавит В русском языке используется письменность на основе русского алфавита, восходящего к кириллическому алфавиту (кириллице). Алфавит русского языка в нынешнем виде с 33 буквами существует с 1918 года Лингвистическая характеристика Фонетика и фонология ; Гласные Вокализм литературного русского языка представлен треугольной системой (треугольник Щербы) с пятью или шестьюВопрос о том, считать ли гласные / / и / / вариантами одной фонемы или двумя разными фонемами, является предметом дискуссий. гласными фонемами (фонемы обозначаются косыми скобками / /): * огубленные: /у/, /о/ * неогубленные: /и/, (/ы/), /э/, /а/ Гласные различаются по степени подъёма языка и по ряду (сопряжённому с наличием или отсутствием лабиализации, то есть огубленности): В безударных слогах русские гласные подвергаются редукции, которая вместе с влиянием окружающих согласных приводит к появлению аллофонов. Аллофоны обозначаются квадратными скобками [ ]. См. подробный список аллофонов русского языка. Особое место занимает аллофон ə, называемый шва и возникающий в слабой безударной позиции, кроме ближайшего предударного слога, например, в словах коров'а'' ka’rov''ə'', ''собака'' sa’bak''ə'', ''мо'локо m''ə''la’ko и т. п. ; Согласные В косых скобках показаны фонемы, в квадратных — аллофоны. В русском наблюдается значительное разнообразие типов слогов, включая V (а''), CV (да''), VC (ум), CVC (год), VCC (акт), CCV (сто), CCVC (стол), CCCV (в три), CCCVC (штрих), CCCVCC (страсть) и даже в некоторых словах такие редкие типы, как CCVCCCC (графств) или CCCCVC (взгляд). Фонологическую (смыслоразличительную) роль играет ударение (се́ло — село́), сильна фонетическая редукция безударных гласных. Положение ударения не выводится однозначно из фонетической структуры слова, при словоизменении оно является подвижным (голова́ — го́лову — голо́в). В отличие от церковнославянского (где простановка ударений распространилась по греческому образцу в ходе второго южнославянского влияния с XIV—XVI вв.), в русском языке ударение на письме не обозначается, за исключением некоторых специальных текстов (например, словарей) и случаев, где отсутствие этого знака может вызвать неоднозначность (я знаю, что́ ты читал). Некоторые исследователи полагают, что фонетической нормой русского литературного языка является т. н. московское произношениеОригинал: Московское произношение — Энциклопедия «Москва» — Яндекс. Словари. Копия: http://fonetica.philol.msu.ru. Морфология В русском языке все слова принадлежат обширным грамматическим классам — частям речи. Слова, относящиеся к одной части речи, обладают: * одинаковым общим грамматическим значением (например, для всех существительных отмечается значение предметности); * одинаковым набором морфологических признаков (так, для существительных характерны морфологические признаки рода, числа, падежа, а также одушевлённости). Кроме того, слова одной части речи могут обладать словообразовательной близостью и выполнять одинаковые синтаксические функции в составе предложения. Выделяют четыре типа частей речи: : Самостоятельные части речи Служат для обозначения предметов, признаков, процессов и других явлений окружающей внеязыковой действительности. Такие слова обычно являются самостоятельными членами предложения, несут на себе словесное ударение и этим отличаются от служебных слов. Разграничены следующие части речи данного типа: * Лишь качественные прилагательные имеют степени сравнения. ** Профессиональные лингвисты не включают местоимение в список самостоятельных частей речи, так как разные разряды их имеют разнородные морфологические признаки. Вместо этого предлагают выделять внутри каждого из других классов подкласс местоименных соответствующих частей речи, например, местоименные существительные, местоименные прилагательные и т. д., противопоставляя их другому подклассу, называемому знаменательными словами, то есть '''неместоименными. Кроме того, активно обсуждается вопрос о выделении в качестве самостоятельных частей речи также безлично-предикативных слов (весело, тепло, жаль), причастий (читающий, читавший) и деепричастий (читая). : Служебные части речи: частицы, союзы, предлоги Не называют явлений действительности, а указывают на отношения, существующие между этими явлениями. Они не являются самостоятельными членами предложения, обычно не имеют словесного ударения. : Модальные слова (вероятно, во-первых, кстати и другие) Выражают субъективное отношение говорящего к тому, о чём идёт речь, как строится высказывание и т. п. По мнению многих языковедов, составляют особую часть речи. : Междометия (ах!, ура! и другие) Выражают (но не называют!) чувства говорящего. Система имени и местоимения Русский — язык синтетического типа, для него характерна развитая система словоизменения с помощью окончаний (флексий) и приставок. Имя обладает категориями рода, одушевлённости, числа и падежа. Морфология русского языка несколько упрощена по сравнению с праславянской. К настоящему времени русский язык фактически утратил двойственное число, старую форму звательного падежа (которая устойчиво сохраняется лишь в некоторых словах, например, Боже, Господи). С другой стороны, в современном разговорном языке иногда наблюдается новая, ограниченно употребляемая звательная форма некоторых одушевлённых существительных, образуемая усечением окончания именительного падежа ''-а'' или ''-я'' имён собственных (и некоторых нарицательных), относящихся к 1-му склонению (мам!, Юр!, дядь Петь!), реже у множественного числа 2-го склонения на -''а'': (ребят!). Эта форма совпадает с родительным падежом множественного числа. Система глагола В системе глагольных форм исчезли плюсквамперфект, аорист и супин (имперфект, представленный в древнерусских текстах, по мнению ряда исследователей, в живой восточнославянской речи отсутствовал), но развилось грамматическое противопоставление совершенного и несовершенного вида. Относительно новыми по происхождению являются аналитические формы будущего времени несовершенного вида, образованные с помощью вспомогательного глагола быть и инфинитива основного глагола (буду петь); реже в этих конструкциях употребляется глагол стать (стану петь), постепенно оттесняемый на периферию языка. Аналитическими являются и формы сослагательного наклонения, образованные с помощью форм прошедшего времени основного глагола и частицы бы. По происхождению эти формы восходят, по-видимому, к общеславянскому плюсквамперфекту. Синтаксис Структура предложения При наличии развитой системы флексий порядок слов в русском языке не фиксированный и может существенно варьироваться. Пунктуация Пунктуация касается употребимых знаков препинания. Таковы точка (.), многоточие (…), двоеточие (:), запятая (,), точка с запятой (;), восклицательный (!) и вопросительный знаки (?), тире (-), кавычки (""), скобки. Лексика В современном русском языке существует множество лексических заимствований из церковнославянского (к ним относятся, например, такие привычные слова, как вещь, время, воздух, восторг, глагол, единый, изъять, награда, облако, общий, ответ, победа, работа, совет, сочинить, тщетный, чрезмерный и мн. др.), часть из которых сосуществует с собственно русскими дублетами, отличающимися от церковнославянских по значению или стилистически, ср. (церковнославянское слово приводится первым): власть / волость, влачить / волочить, глава / голова, гражданин / горожанин, млечный / молочный, мрак / морок, одежда / одёжа, равный / ровный, разврат / разворот, рождать / рожать, собор / сбор, страж / сторож и др. Из церковнославянского в литературный язык заимствованы и отдельные морфемы (например, глагольные приставки из-, низ-, пред- и со-) и даже отдельные грамматические формы — например, отглагольные причастия (ср. церковнославянские по происхождению причастия текущий или горящий с соответствующими им исконно русскими формами текучий и горячий, сохранившимися в современном языке в качестве прилагательных со значением постоянного свойства) или формы глаголов типа трепещет (с несвойственным собственно русским формам чередованием т/щ, ср. исконно русские хохочет или лепечет). На лексику современного русского языка немалое влияние оказали те языки, с которыми русский (а ранее древнерусские и праславянские диалекты) длительное время контактировал. Древнейший слой заимствований — восточногерманского («готского») происхождения (это такие слова, как блюдо, буква, верблюд, гораздо, изба, князь, котёл, крест, купить, осёл, плуг, стекло, хлеб , хлев, холм, художник, церковь, шлем и др.), а также немногочисленные, но важные слова, заимствованные из древних иранских языков («скифская лексика») — например, бог, рай, собака, топор (однако, следует иметь в виду, что не все эти германские и иранские этимологии считаются вполне бесспорными, например «верблюд» по версии историка Б. А. Рыбакова, слово исконно славянское, означающее «многоходящий», «многоблуждающий», а «бог» — согласно толкованию М.Фасмера — слово индоевропейского корня, родственное др.-инд. «bhagas» и др.-перс. «baga»). Германского (в основном, скандинавского) происхождения и некоторые русские личные имена, например, Глеб, Игорь, Олег, Ольга. Следующий по времени слой составляют слова греческого (ад, грамота, дьяк, игумен, икона, катавасия, каторга, корабль, кровать, крокодил, кукла, магнит, огурец, палата, парус, поп, саван, свёкла, скамья, тетрадь, уксус, фонарь и др.) и тюркского происхождения (алмаз, аркан, башка, башмак, бирюк, деньга, изюм, кабан, казна, кайма, кандалы, капкан, караул, кафтан, ковёр, колбаса, колчан, лошадь, очаг, сарай, сундук, товар, туман, тюрьма, шалаш, шатёр, штаны, ямщик, ярлык и др.; часть этих слов, в свою очередь, восходит к арабским или персидским источникам). Следует иметь в виду, что подавляющее большинство русских личных крестильных имён также заимствованы из греческого (такие, как Александр, Алексей, Анатолий, Андрей, Аркадий, Василий, Влас, Геннадий, Георгий, Денис, Дмитрий, Евгений, Кирилл, Кузьма, Леонид, Лука, Макар, Никита, Николай, Пётр, Степан, Тимофей, Фёдор, Филипп; Анастасия, Варвара, Галина, Екатерина, Елена, Зоя, Ирина, Ксения, Пелагея, Прасковья, Софья, Татьяна и др.; через греческий в русский вошли и такие распространенные христианские имена древнееврейского происхождения, как Вениамин, Даниил, Иван, Илья, Матвей, Михаил, Наум, Осип, Семён, Яков; Анна, Елизавета, Мария, Марфа и др.). В XVI—XVII в. основной источник заимствований — польский, через который в русский проникает как большое число латинских, романских и германских слов (например, абстракция, алгебра, автор, аптека, Африка, винт, гвалт, гитара, гонор, если, казарма, клавиши, кофта, кухня, малевать, маляр, музыка, муштровать, панцирь, Париж, потрафить, почта, приватный, пудра, пунцовый, регулярно, рейтузы, рота, рынок, рыцарь, сталь, столяр, танец, тарелка, фабрика, фальшивый, фиалка, фиолетовый, фортель, цель, цех, цифра, школа, шлифовать, шпага, штука, штык, шулер, юбка, ярмарка и мн. др.), так и некоторое количество собственно польских (банка, бутылка, быдло, вензель, граница, дозволить, доконать, доскональный, забияка, завзятый, запальчивый, заядлый, клянчить, кролик, куртка, легавый, мещанин, отвага, отчизна, палка, паршивый, повидло, подначить, поединок, позволить, поручик, предместье, причина, пуля, пушка (спорн.), смертельный, столица, сума, фигляр, хлопец, шарить, шкодливый, шпаргалка и др.). В новый период (с XVIII в.) заимствования поступают, в основном, из нидерландского (абрикос, адмирал, апельсин, боцман, брюки, дрейф, зонтик, зюйд, кабель, каюта, койка, кофе, матрос, парик, рейс, руль, рупор, трюм, фарватер, флейта, шлюз, яхта), немецкого (абзац, айсберг, бинт, биржа, бухгалтер, галстук, генерал, граф, егерь, зал, картофель, квартира, кино, клякса, курорт, кучер, лейтенант, мастер, мундир, мундштук, офицер, плац, рубанок, слесарь, траур, фейерверк, фельдшер, цейтнот, цемент, шахта, шина, ширма, шлагбаум, шлейф, штаб, штат, эрзац и мн. др.) и французского (абажур, авангард, аванс, альбом, актёр, барьер, бульвар, буржуазия, бюро, вуаль, гараж, дебют, дирижёр, досье, душ, жалюзи, журнал, канва, каприз, киоск, кошмар, кураж, магазин, макияж, машина, меню, негр, павильон, парашют, парк, пароль, партер, перрон, платформа, пляж, район, резина, рельеф, ремонт, ресторан, риск, роль, рояль, сезон, суп, тираж, тротуар, трюк, фасон, ферма, фея, финансы, фойе, шанс, шарм, шинель, шоссе, шофёр и мн. др.). В настоящее время самым мощным источником заимствований является английский, некоторые заимствования из которого восходят уже к XIX — первой половине XX в. (ранние заимствования — аврал, бар, бойкот, бокс, вокзал, клоун, клуб, ковбой, коктейль, лифт, митинг, рельсы, ром, сквер, спорт, старт, танк, теннис, трусы, фешенебельный, фильм, финиш, фольклор, футбол, хулиган, шорты, более новые — бизнес, бизнесмен, брифинг, демпинг, дефолт, джинсы, дизайн, диспетчер, клиринг, комбайн, контейнер, компьютер, контент, лизинг, маркетинг, рейтинг, тренд, уик-энд, файл, холдинг и мн. др.). Некоторые английские слова были заимствованы в русский язык дважды — например, старое ленч и современное ланч; новейшие английские заимствования нередко вытесняют более ранние заимствования из других европейских языков — например, новое англ. франчайзинг и старое франц. франшиза, новое англ. боулинг и старое нем. кегельбан в том же значении, новое англ. брокер и старое нем. маклер, новое англ. офис и старое нем. контора, новое англ. слоган и старое нем. лозунг, новое англ. лобстер и старое франц. омар, новое англ. хит и старое нем. шлягер, новое англ. прайс-лист и старое нем. прейскурант, новое англ. мейк-ап и старое франц. макияж, новое англ. скутер и старое нем. мотороллер и др. Из других европейских языков заимствований было существенно меньше, но в отдельных областях лексики их роль также достаточно важна. Например, ряд военных терминов заимствован из венгерского (гайдук, гусар, сабля), большое количество музыкальных, а также ряд финансовых, кулинарных и др. терминов — из итальянского (иногда через французское или немецкое посредство): авизо, ария, банк, браво, виолончель, казино, либретто, макароны, малярия, опера, паста, паяц, пианино, сальдо, сальто, скерцо, сольфеджио, соната, сопрано, фирма и др. В свою очередь, древних заимствований из русского немало в финно-угорских языках (например, в финском и карельском, мордовских, марийском и др.). Ряд русских слов (в том числе по происхождению заимствованных) стал интернационализмами, заимствованными уже из русского во многие языки мира (водка, гласность, дача, мамонт, матрёшка, перестройка, погром, самовар, спутник, степь, царь, тройка). Антропонимика В русском языке для именования людей используется трёх- или двучленная формула (в зависимости от конкретных обстоятельств): * Имя + Фамилия или Фамилия + Имя— как правило, для обозначения третьего лица; очень широкое распространение обозначение вида Иван Петров получило в постсоветское время, хотя употреблялось с момента появления русских фамилий. * Уменьшительное имя + Фамилия — как правило, для обозначения третьего лица несовершеннолетнего возраста; очень широко распространено обозначение вида Ваня Петров в школьной среде, сейчас, в основном, среди учителей. * Имя + Отчество — уважительное обращение. Например, Иван Иванович. * Имя + Отчество + Фамилия — официальное и уважительное обозначение в третьем лице. В основном, употребляется вместе с должностью, ролью, значимой для данного контекста, например, Об этом нам сообщил полковник полиции Иван Иванович Петров. * Фамилия + Имя + Отчество (или ФИО) — обычно обозначается в официальных документах для идентификации персоны или используется при перекличке. * При неформальном общении и в семье часто также используется просто личное имя, без каких-либо дополнений, либо уменьшительное имя (гипокористика). Обращение же только по отчеству является просторечным. При этом оно часто сокращается, иногда весьма значительно: Анатольевич — Анатоличhttp://www.anatolich.su — официальный сайт Александра Анатольевича избрал своим именем просторечную сокращённую форму отчества, Александрович — СанычСм. вступление к статье Слюсарев, Александр Александрович. Приложения 400px|thumb|Распространение русского языка в XX веке и начале XXI века (светлым цветом обозначен вариант прогноза в случае сохранения тенденции 1990—2004 годов). Опубликован в журнале [[Демоскоп в 2006 годуДемоскоп Weekly. Сколько людей говорят и будут говорить по-русски?.]] ''Таблица № 1. Прогноз 2006 года динамики численности владеющих русским языком в различных странах/регионах мира в 2004—2025 годах (миллионов человек): См. также * Русский алфавит * История русского литературного языка * Заимствованные слова в русском языке * Русский язык как иностранный * История русской письменности * Русская литература * Русский жестовый язык * Списки частотных слов русского языка * Национальный корпус русского языка ** Дореволюционная орфография русского языка ** Различия в речи москвичей и петербуржцев ** Русский язык Одессы * Совет по русскому языку при Президенте Российской Федерации * Всероссийская олимпиада школьников по русскому языку * Реформы русского языка Примечания ; Энциклопедии Литература * * |издание = 2-е изд |ссылка = |место = М. |издательство = Научное издательство «Большая Российская энциклопедия» & Издательский дом «Дрофа» |год = 1997 |том = |страниц = 721 |страницы = |isbn = 5-85270-248-X |ref = Караулов }} * * * Ссылки * Правила русского языка * Сайт русского языка * Словари русского языка * Справочно-информационный портал «Русский язык» * Доклад Министерства иностранных дел Российской Федерации «Русский язык в мире», Москва, 2003 год * Федеральный закон «О государственном языке Российской Федерации» * О русском языке на сайте Центра развития межличностных коммуникаций * Д. Э. Розенталь. Справочник по правописанию и стилистике * Категория:Языки России